A Letter for Kim Jonghyun
by Wooooooozziiii
Summary: Teruntuk kesayanganku. Kau yang terbaik yang kutahu. All SHINee World will always love you.


Jonghyun-ah, apa kau tahu? Shawol adalah fandom yang sangat sabar. kau tahu kan masalah Onew? Masalah yang seakan sudah selesai tapi tak jua selesai.

Jonghyun-ah, sejak dulu SHINee dan SHAWOL itu terkenal sebagai grup dan fandom terbaik. Yang tak pernah buat masalah. Yang tak pernah terlibat fanwar. Yang tak pernah ada skandal (Ah maaf, tapi tiba tiba aku teringat kau dan Shin Sekyung. Hahahaha ingat tidak kau menangis saat tau Shawol mendukungmu di konser?). Yang tak pernah say bad ke grup lain. Dan itu berlangsung selama 9 tahun kita ada.

Tapi tiba tiba, leader kesayangan kita. Kesayangan semua orang. Yang selalu dibilang malaikat. MVP semua orang, tersandung masalah.

Shawol tak percaya kalau Onew berbuat begitu. Shawol percaya dengan Onew. Dan nyatanya, memamg Onew tak bersalah. hanya perempuan itu saja yang mencari kesempatan (Ah! aku geram sekali rasanya dengan perempuan itu Jonghyun-ah. Kalau dia tak ingin tersentuh, harusnya dia tak ke kelab, kan?). Tapi bahkan untuk masalah yang kurasa tak terlalu besar, Onew sampai vakum lumayan lama.

Shawol sabar. Karena kami percaya pada kalian. Kami menunggu Onew agar kita bisa kembali bersama. Kami tahu kalian berjuang untuk kami. Makanya kami selalu sabar menunggu, dan merindu. Sangat.

Lalu? Tiba tiba kau pergi. Kenapa? Kau lelah? Tak ingatkah kau dengan kami? Tak pedulikah lagi kau dengan kami? Shawol? Dengan member SHINee yang lain? Tak sayangkah kau dengan kami semua? Aku? Minho? Key? Onew? Taemin? Dengan mereka yang lain? Amber? Henry? Taeyeon? Heechul? Dan semuanya?

Tak ingatkah kau dengan mereka? Atau tak perdulikah kau lagi dengan kami semua? Dengan SHINee? Dengan kami yang kau bilang duniamu? SHINee World?

Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku tahu kau muak dengan semua ini. Tapi ini begitu tiba tiba. Tak bisakah kau bertahan? Kau lihat sekarang berapa banyak orang yang bersedih karenamu? Inikah yang kau inginkan? Minho bahkan pingsan setelah mendengar kabar tentangmu.

Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin kami terluka? Lalu kenapa justru kau yang sepertinya melukai kami?

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana SHINee tanpamu? Bagaimana Shawol tanpamu? Bagaimana SM tanpamu? Bagaimana aku tanpamu?

Kau tahu? Teman2ku selalu mengataiku karena aku menyukaimu. Mereka selalu mengatakan kau jelek (tapi aku selalu merasa kau tampan. walaupun kalau dibandingkan dengan beberapa idol lain, mereka terlihat lebih tampan. Hahahaha, maafkan aku!). Kadang aku marah karena tak terima, kadang mereka akan kudiamkan karena akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi walaupun banyak idol lain yang mungkin lebih tampan darimu, aku tetap tak bisa meninggalkanmu.

Kau tahu Seventeen? Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa dikatakan buruk rupa. Aku mengakuinya. Dan aku bahkan menyukai mereka juga. Terutama Woozi. Tapi tetap saja kau tak tergeserkan. Mau tau kenapa aku suka Woozi? Karena dia juga lead vocal (ah, sejujurnya aku bahkan tak mengerti bedanya lead vocal dan main vocal. Maaf kalau ternyata kau adalah main vocal dan bukan lead vocal. Karena aku merasa itu sama saja). Sama sepertimu.

Dan mau tau sesuatu lagi? Dia juga pendek, hahahaha. Sama sepertimu. Mungkin tanpa sadar aku menyukainya karena dia mirip sepertimu. Tapi dia tampan. Ah kau juga tampan. Kau tampan yang benar benar tampan seperti layaknya pria, sedang Woozi tampan yang yang seperti anak kecil butuh perlindungan. Dia imut sekali, tahu!

Di Seventeen juga, ada seseorang bernama Hoshi. Atau Kwon Soonyoung. Kau tahu? Dia menyukaimu! Dia menyukai kalian! Dia dan aku adalah sama. SHINee World. Lalu sekarang kira kira bagaimana kabarnya?

Berapa banyak yang menangis karenamu? Bukankah kau ingin kami bahagia? Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini? Langit bahkan menangis sekarang.

Okeee, aku tahu mungkin langit menangis bukan untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku berpikir kalau langit menangis untukmu.

Sekarang kau sudah pergi. Dan tak akan mungkin bisa kembali. Lalu bagaimana Jonghyun-ah? Bagaimana aku tanpamu? Bagaimana kami semua tanpamu?

Aku bahkan seperti berharap pada sebuah benang yang sangat tipis saat SM belum mengkonfirmasi perihal dirimu. Aku berkata, "Tidak apa apa kalau kau sakit parah, tidak apa apa kalau kau terluka, asal kau tidak pergi meninggalkan kami disini." Agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku disini.

Kau tahu? Selama beberapa waktu aku mematikan ponselku, takut mendengar kabar yang lebih buruk. Dan selama itu aku hanya berharap dua hal. Mau tahu?

Yang pertama, aku berharap SM mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau tak pergi. Bahwa kau sebenarnya hanya sakit yang perlu dirawat selala beberapa waktu.

Dan, yang kedua. Aku berharap SM tak akan pernah memberikan konfirmasinya. Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja karena selama SM belum memberikan konfirmasi, aku masih bisa berharap pada seutas benang tipisku tadi.

Tapi Jonghyun-ah, ini jalan yang kau pilih. Mungkin ini resiko bagiku yang terlalu menyayangimu. Tapi kuharap kau bahagia sekarang (by the way, kau HARUS bahagia! Lihat pengorbananku disini yang tersedu karenamu. Berani sekali kau tidak bahagia setelah membuatku menangis?!).

Dan kuharap kau bisa membuat musik yang lebih baik seperti yang kau inginkan, yang sesuai dengan ekspektasimu. Sayang kami takkan bisa mendengarnya. Tapi aku tahu, itu pasti musik yang bagus. apAku kan percaya padamu.

Dan Jonghyun-ah, kau tau? Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik. You did it well. Well done. Good job.

I love you. Kuharap kau benar benar bahagia disana. Dan jangan lupa ciptakan musik yang takkan bisa kami dengar itu.

I love you. And i miss you. Dan.. bolehkah aku berkata good bye? Ah tidak! Tidak mau! Kau akan selalu kuingat. Kau yang terbaik yang pernah kukenal.

I love you, Kim Jonghyun..


End file.
